Ghostly Glam
by EpicSmiley12
Summary: When lost in the forest, Sweetie Belle finds a beautiful necklace. Not long after, she meets a most peculiar spirit-who claims to be her from the past! Together they take on an evil ghoul to save Ponyville, and possibly all of Equestria! *ADOPTED*
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, my dear readers! This is my first real MLP: FiM story and I'm really excited for it! Do take note that I haven't abandoned my AATC stories; I have just become interested in My Little Pony. I will certainly update them as soon as I get the chapters up to date! **

**This story right here spawned from me being sick, staying home from school because of the prior reason, and watching hour upon hour of the bio channel because of both reasons. In other words, I watched too much Paranormal State last week.**

**So, without further ado, let the story begin!**

* * *

><p>"WAHOO!" Scootaloo cried as she plummeted down the rugged slope on her scooter. Behind her, the screams of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle pierced the air. However, theirs were more cries of terror than excitement. They raced behind Scootaloo in the red wagon attached to the young pegasus' scooter. Scootaloo turned right, then left, then left again, then right again in an attempt to dodge the treacherous rocks and debris that littered the mountainside. With every inch, their speed grew, and it soon became more of a struggle to avoid rocks. Scootaloo gasped as an exceptionally large rock appeared in their way.<p>

"Look out!" Sweetie Belle screeched. Scootaloo pulled a sharp turn to the left. The girls shared a simultaneous "phew" of relief. But they didn't notice the slightly smaller rock in front of them…

"EEEEEEKKK!"

The scooter hit the rock, and the three fillies tumbled over. They began to roll down the mountainside. Thankfully, said mountain wasn't very large, and the edge of the forest was right beneath it.***** The Crusaders barreled into the trees and were flung in three different directions.

"Ugh." Sweetie Belle groaned and opened her eyes. She saw something shiny in front of her face. Blinking away her daze, she sat upright. Her eyes grew large, her pupils taking up most of the space.

"Wow, pretty!"

Half-buried in the ground in front of her was a shiny crystal necklace. It was in the shape of an eighth note, and in amazingly perfect condition. A strange feeling came over the unicorn filly. She couldn't put her hoof on it, but something about the jewelry seemed…familiar. Carefully, she pulled it out of the ground and slipped it over her head. It felt familiar, too. But she was certain she had never seen it before… And speaking of which…

"Hey, where am I?"

Sweetie Belle looked around. She recognized this area, but she couldn't exactly place a name.

_Splash!_

Sweetie Belle jumped at the sound. She turned around just in time to see a fish plop back into the water of the lake.

"That's where I am-the lake!" She said happily. The happiness disappeared when she remembered why she was there in the first place.

"Um, Apple Bloom? Scootaloo? Where are you?" the young filly called. She bit her lip, realizing that her friends were nowhere to be found. With a worried expression, Sweetie Belle turned a full 360, searching for any sign of her friends. She saw the scooter and wagon lying on their sides, miraculously unharmed.

A shudder passed through Sweetie Belle as a new feeling crept into her. It was a cold, fur-prickling feeling, the kind one gets when unidentified eyes are being trained on them. An alert went off in the young mare's head that she was not alone. Before she could move, however, a soft voice reached her ears.

"_The melody will chime…"_

Goosebumps made Sweetie Belle's fur stand on end. Melody? Chimes? What in Equestria was going _on_? Every bit of her being was seemingly frozen in fear and confusion. Her eyes shrank as a soft whistling broke the silence. There was a distinct tune, and it brought upon the strangest feeling. Sweetie Belle was absolutely CERTAIN she had heard it somewhere…but she could not place any names.

After a full minute, her senses returned. Sweetie Belle took off through the trees like a bullet. The young unicorn was so focused on getting away that she didn't notice the yellow filly in her way. She crashed into Apple Bloom, and they landed upside-down against a tree.

"There you are! I was gettin' worried," Apple Bloom said. "Have you seen Scootaloo?"

"Whew. Here I am." the orange pegasus appeared with her scooter and wagon. She ran up to her friends excitedly. She turned around, revealing her flank. "Anything yet?"

Apple Bloom examined her friend's flank, then her own.

"Nothin', just dirt and bruises…" she said sadly. She then noticed Sweetie Belle's silence.

"You okay, Sweetie Belle? Ya look like ya just saw a ghost! And where'd you get that necklace?"

Sweetie Belle looked down at the necklace still hanging round her neck.

"Oh, I found it near the lake. It's the weirdest thing; I think I've seen it before, I just don't know where."

"Hmm…well, maybe it'll come to ya later."

"I guess we can cross off Cutie Mark Crusaders Mountain Racers," said a disappointed Scootaloo. She brushed off her helmet and put it on her head. "I guess we better head home. I don't want a repeat of last time…" all three fillies shuddered at the memory. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom climbed into the wagon, and Scootaloo fluttered her wings. The scooter and wagon began to move forward, carrying them home.

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle opened the door and stepped into the Carousel Boutique. She closed the door quietly, as not to disturb her sister, whom she assumed was hard at work. She tiptoed up the stairs to her room and quietly shut the door. I'm gonna need a good bath, she noted as she examined herself in the mirror. The shining necklace caught her eye. Sweetie Belle frowned. Why did the necklace seem so familiar?<p>

"There you a-GOODNESS!"

Sweetie Belle jumped. She turned to the door, a nervous smile on her face.

"H-hey, Rarity…" The white unicorn in the doorway frowned. She looked over her red work glasses with a disapproving glare.

"Sweetie Belle, what in Equestria have you been up to!" she exclaimed. "You look an absolute mess!" Sweetie Belle sighed.

"I'll go take a bath…"

As she walked to the door, Rarity eyed her sister's new necklace.

"Sweetie Belle, where did you get that?"

"Oh, uh…I found it…say Rarity, have you ever seen it before?" Sweetie held up the necklace with one hoof. Rarity scrutinized it for a moment.

"I can't say I have…"

"Okay."

Sweetie Belle continued to the bathroom. She closed the door, but left a small crack in it. She took the necklace off before filling the tub with water and adding soapy bubbles. She slid in with a sigh. As she soaked, the young unicorn's mind kept going back to what had happened at the lake. That tune was stuck in her head now…where had she heard it before?

A sudden shiver went through her, even though the bath water was still warm. Biting her lip, Sweetie Belle risked a glance at the door. Through the crack she saw a shadow go by. She gulped, then relaxed. No need to worry, it was probably just Rarity. Still, the little filly stood up and, after donning her slippers, tiptoed to the door. She peeked into the hallway; nothing. She could hear Rarity's sewing machine humming away downstairs. Sweetie took a deep breath and shook it off. She went back to the tub and washed away every bit of dirt from the day's crusading.

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle walked up to the water's edge and smiled. It was a perfect day for a swim, and the lake looked so inviting! She dipped her hoof in the water and smiled. She stepped in up to her knees, then her waist, then up to her neck. The cool water felt heavenly. She splashed around a bit, giggling at a little fish that poked its head up and blew bubbles at her. Finally, she decided to dip her head under. Taking a deep breath, she submerged herself entirely.<p>

The world beneath the lake's surface was as beautiful as it was above. Little fish of every color swam over here; they stayed on this end, well away from the squid on the other end.**** **Seaweed tickled Sweetie Belle's hooves as she floated and swam under the water. Eventually, the filly grew the need to breathe. She started upward…and was jerked back down.

Sweetie Belle looked down in surprise. A bit of seaweed was tangled around her hind legs. She kicked at them, swinging her arms around as well. The underwater plants held fast. Now a bit worried, Sweetie Belle kicked and thrashed, scaring away all the fish around her. Her lungs were growing agitated; she furiously fought the urge to take in the lake water.

Sweetie Belle was now panicking. Her strength was slowly leaving her, and the stubborn weeds gripped her legs tight as ever. Black spots were beginning to flash in her vision. Her lungs and muscles screamed for air. And a soft voice resonated through her head.

_Let's go a-swimming,  
>Let's go a-swimming,<br>On a hot summer's day.  
>Oh, dear friend<br>I'll see you again  
>Come with me to the lake<br>And we'll swim all day._

Sweetie Belle frantically kicked and thrashed in the water. Tears streamed from her eyes, invisible beneath the rippling lake. Everything in her mind screamed against her aching lungs. But her tired body screamed right back. In defeat, Sweetie Belle opened her mouth, taking an involuntary breath. Lake water rushed into her lungs. She coughed and choked, but her breathing organs only burned and took in more water. Sweetie Belle stopped flailing. It was no use…she was going to drown. Countless memories flashed before her eyes: her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, her teacher Ms. Cheerilee, her parents and dear sister Rarity, and some little filly she vaguely recognized, a little earth pony with a crystal necklace shaped like an eighth note…

Sweetie Belle sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was. When she realized that she was in fact NOT drowning, she sat back on her bed and sighed heavily. The dream had been so very vivid. As she reflected on it, she remembered the song. It had had the same tune that the whistling had had in the forest earlier that day. That, and the voice was the same.

Sweetie Belle sighed again. This was definitely freaky, but there was something so familiar about the whole thing. The drowning…the song…the little filly she had seen last…who had THAT been? It was strange; it was someone Sweetie Belle felt she ought to know. Like when you meet someone whom you'd been friends with when you were both in the diaper stage, but had never seen since.

Feeling shaky, Sweetie Belle buried her head under her covers. Eventually she fell asleep, in the wee hours of the morning. She didn't have another dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's chapter one! Hope you liked it. Did you notice the asterisks? I have their meanings below:<strong>

***=refers to the forest they were ziplining through in the episode "The Cutie Mark Chronicles".**

****=refers to the squid they swam away from in the episode "The Show Stoppers".**

**Reviews are appreciated, and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**~Smiley :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is chapter two. So, um, you know, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sweetie Belle barely touched her breakfast. Thankfully, Rarity didn't question her. Sweetie Belle glanced over at the necklace she had found. Eventually, she decided to put it on. As she slowly made her way to school, Sweetie's mind kept going back to her dream. Even though quite a bit of time had passed, she still remembered every detail. Why was everything so familiar? Why was the song now stuck in her head? Why did the unknown filly she had seen feel as if she ought to have been known? And why were these questions making her head hurt like hay?<p>

Sweetie Belle blinked and realized that she had almost walked right past the school's door. She turned and walked in.

"G'morning, Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo called. Sweetie Belle smiled and went over to sit with her friend. Apple Bloom arrived a few minutes later, and the three fillies struck up a random conversation until Cheerilee called for class to begin. All throughout the lesson, Sweetie Belle's mind was still half-concentrated on the events of the day before.

At lunchtime, Sweetie Belle simply stared at her daisy sandwich and apple. Her friends shared a confused look.

"Sweetie Belle, are you feelin' okay?" Apple Bloom asked. Sweetie Belle looked up and blinked, seemingly waking from a trance.

"Oh, I'm fine…"

"Okay…" the redhead filly didn't look very convinced, but she dropped the subject. "So what are we gonna do after school? I thought maybe we could try water skiing again…"

"After what happened last time?" Scootaloo shivered. Apple Bloom frowned and nodded. A repeat of THAT disaster wouldn't be pleasant for anyone.

"Well, maybe we could try…"

As the other two fillies discussed different crusading ideas, Sweetie Belle continued to reflect on her dream. It was aggravating her that she didn't know what any of it meant. She absent-mindedly toyed with the crystal necklace.

"-what do you think, Sweetie Belle?"

"Huh?" Sweetie's head shot up. She blushed and looked down, embarrassed under the confused stares of her friends.

"S-Sorry. I spaced out for a minute."

"We were talking about whether we should try gem hunting or bomb diffusing after school. Which one should we do?"

"Uh…a-actually, I have something to do after school today. Sorry."' Sweetie faked a sad smile. The lie was in fact partially true; she wanted to go back to the lake after school, but she didn't necessarily HAVE to.

"Oh…well, okay then." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo exchanged curious looks. The bell then sounded, and the three fillies discarded their trash and filed back into the school.

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle was the first one out of the classroom at the end of the day. She walked along the path to the lake, her face set in a determined glare. As she entered the woods however, her determination diminished into a slight sense of foreboding. She wasn't really sure of what she'd find at the lake. What if something really bad was attached to this necklace? What if it was something mean, like a monster? Sweetie glanced down at her necklace. She suddenly felt a tingling warmth spread up her body. She didn't know how or why, but that warmth made her feel braver. Nothing could hurt her with this necklace on.<p>

When she reached the lake, the sun had dipped down near the horizon. Sweetie's breath hitched in her throat when she looked out on the water. The reflection of the setting sun was beautiful! Quiet ripples slid along the surface of the lake, making a hypnotic image. And hypnotized she was. Sweetie Belle leaned closer to the edge and peered in. Her eyes seemed foggy, unfocused, as if she was exploring a far-off memory. Though she did not see it, the necklace was glowing faintly, and a shimmering mist was gathering around it. A faint humming sound filled her ears. It was the same tune, she noticed, as the song she'd heard in both her dream and the previous day at the lake. Something in that song was pulling her closer and closer to the lake. As she gazed onto the reflective surface, her reflection morphed into that of a nearly identical filly, but this one had shimmery blue hair with a light green streak. The filly opened her mouth, revealing clean, pearly white teeth.

"_Sweetie Belle…"_

The unicorn filly snapped out of her stupor and stumbled back from the lake. She looked at it in horror, a chill running through her body. But the reflection of the unknown filly was gone; the lake rippled just as calmly as before. Sweetie Belle looked around the woods: a light mist had gathered, and the light was quickly dimming. She cast one more look at the lake before turning and running back to the path out of the woods. What she failed to notice, however, were the two fillies watching her from the bushes with wide eyes.

"D-did you see that?" Apple Bloom stuttered.

"A filly…who was she?" Scootaloo stared at the lake.

"Ah know that no normal filly can walk on water…or appear out a' nowhere!" Apple Bloom turned to look at Scootaloo. "Somethin' is goin' on with Sweetie Belle, and we're gonna find out what!"

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle got home, thankfully, without Rarity making much of a fuss. At least this time she hadn't come home covered in mud. But when she crawled into bed that night, she could not sleep a wink. She tossed and turned, her mind focused on the filly in the lake. These thoughts were beginning to torment her. She was so frustrated!<p>

Sweetie Belle stopped her tossing and turning suddenly, her ears perking up. She looked around for a second, then smiled nervously to herself. No, it couldn't be. It was just her imagination. It had to be. But she couldn't stop the tingly uneasiness from creeping up into her nerves. She turned over and pulled the covers up to her chin.

A few seconds passed, and Sweetie Belle sat bolt upright. There it was again. It was…music? A small, rhythmic beating, nothing more but well-timed taps. But it had a musical quality, almost like a piano…or a xylophone…or even…

Chimes…

Sweetie Belle turned her head toward her dresser, where she kept the necklace, reluctantly. She had a bad feeling, a _really _bad feeling, that something was there. She squeezed her eyes shut just before she turned completely to the dresser. She cautiously opened one eye. When her vision came into focus, both her eyes shot open in shock. She resisted the urge to scream.

A transparent unicorn filly was materializing next to her dresser.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Review please! Happy belated Memorial Day!**

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle's pupils shrank to the size of dimes. She clutched the sheets close to her with her forelegs. The filly by her dresser finished materializing, but a bit of mist continued to swirl around her. She had gotten a little more opaque; revealing her coat and horn to be marshmallow white, but Sweetie could still see the other side of the room through her body. Her mane was the same as it had been at the lake, and hanging from her neck was the eighth note necklace.<p>

The strange unicorn filly had a downcast expression, and when she opened her mouth, small strands of vapor flowed out.

"_Sweetie Belle…_" Her voice was soft, lilting and whispery. "_Please…help me…_"

"Wh-who are you?" Sweetie Belle stammered. She drew back as the filly stretched her front left hoof out at her.

"_Please…you're…the only…hope…we have…_"

"W-what are you talking about? Leave me alone!" Sweetie raised her voice in fear. The other filly lowered her hoof, her expression sad.

"_You must help…for all…the lives…for Equestria…please, help me, Sweetie Belle…we must stop her…_"

"H-her?"

"_Ghostly Glamour…she must be stopped…we must stop her!_"

"W-Who's Ghostly Glamour?"

"_She is evil…evil spirit…a demon…stop her! We must stop her!_"

"An evil spirit?" Sweetie blinked in confusion.

"_She-_ The filly stopped suddenly and looked behind her. She turned back to Sweetie Belle, her sad expression replaced by fear.

"_She comes…I must go…Sweetie Belle…we must speak later…use the necklace…_" The filly started to fade away.

"W-Wait! Who are you!" Sweetie asked.

"_Melody…Chimes…_"

With that, the misty filly disappeared completely. The mist disappeared, and Sweetie's room was just as peaceful as it had been when she'd gotten in bed. Visibly shaken, Sweetie Belle pulled the covers over her head and curled into a ball. She slept fitfully, continuously fading in and out of strange dreams with eighth notes, lilting chimes, and high, cold laughter.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday, which meant no school. Sweetie Belle slipped out of the Carousel Boutique after breakfast. She headed straight to the lake, the eighth note necklace bouncing around her neck. Little did she know, two other particular fillies were following her.<p>

Sweetie Belle sat down by the lake and began to toy with the necklace. Use the necklace…what had that filly…_Melody Chimes _meant by that? What was she supposed to use it for? And what did she want her to do to stop this supposed "evil spirit" Ghostly Glamour? Why did she need stopping? Sweetie Belle put a hoof to her head. These questions did nothing for her but bring her headaches.

A sudden rustle from behind her made Sweetie Belle tense up. Turning around fearfully, she saw a tall, black and white figure-

"Oh! Miss Zecora, you startled me." Sweetie Belle sighed in relief.

"Please accept my apologies, dear. Tell me, what brings you here?" the kind zebra wore a saddle bag stuffed with some type of plant, and she spoke in her usual rhyme.

"I have a bit of a problem, but you probably won't believe it…" Sweetie sighed. Zecora frowned for a moment.

"I've seen and heard many things, Sweetie Belle, what makes you think I won't believe your story as well?"

"Well…okay, I'll tell you." Sweetie Belle took a deep breath.

"Two days ago, I found this necklace, the one I'm wearing, right next to this lake. When I put it on, it felt like somepony was watching me, and I heard this whispery voice. It said 'the melody will chime'. Then I heard somepony whistling a tune that sounded really familiar. Then that night…"

Sweetie Belle proceeded to tell Zecora all of what happened the past two days, including her spooky encounter the night before. When she was done, the patient zebra closed her eyes and put a hoof to her chin. After a while, she looked at Sweetie Belle with solemn eyes.

"It seems to me, you've met a ghost. And that necklace is its host."

"G-g-ghost!" Sweetie exclaimed. "You mean this necklace has a ghost attached to it?"

"That is really quite the case. And about this demon she wants you to face," Zecora lowered her voice slightly. "She is undoubtedly an evil one. She could cause all life to be undone. Melody Chimes wants you to help out, but only she knows what it's all about."

"But how can I contact her?" Sweetie asked. "She said 'use the necklace'…but what does that mean?"

"The necklace is an artifact, only it can bring her back."

"But how?"

"Contacting the dead is no small feat, but I know what to do for it. To perform a ritual at night, then just wait; oh, and we'll need a group of about eight."

"Eight? Why eight?"

"This spirit could be a tricky thing. Who knows what surprises she may bring? It is best to make a large group of friends. Then we can protect each other to no end."

"Okay…" Sweetie Belle rubbed her head. "So, we need eight people to get in touch with this ghost…how about Rarity and her friends? With you and me, that'll make eight!"

"A very wise idea, my dear," Zecora smiled. "With all of us, there'll be nothing to fear."

Zecora talked to Sweetie Belle some more. They decided that they would both go into town and inform everypony about what was going on. As they walked back toward Ponyville, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo emerged from the bushes.

"Wow…Sweetie Belle's being haunted by a ghost!" Scootaloo gaped. Then she broke into a big grin. "Maybe we could get rid of it for her! We could be Cutie Mark Crusaders Ghost Hunters!"

"But didn't you hear about that evil demon ghost?" Apple Bloom said. "It sounds ta me like the other ghost wants Sweetie Belle to beat the evil one. Maybe we could help her!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo clapped her hooves together. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Ghost BUSTERS!"

"We should go to the meeting they're plannin' tonight. Then we'll really know what's goin' on!"

The fillies nodded, then took off toward Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand there you have it!<strong>

**Zecora was a pain to write X(**

**But yeah. Small preview of the next chapter: Melody Chimes is contacted, and we learn a shocking secret about her. Plus, we catch a glimpse of what Ghostly Glamour is capable of.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everypony! Chapter four is here!**

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounded the stone castle. The sounds of unearthly moans and shrieks filled the air at random intervals. No sun hung in the sky; only a blood red moon adorned the pitch black space. Cold wind flitted through the air. It was enough to shoot the nerves of anypony. Everypony but one.<p>

A dark, gangly figure was making its way to the large, wooden door of the castle. It appeared to be a stallion, and as he was bathed in the crimson light of the ominous moon, plenty of unappealing features were revealed on his body. The fur of his coat was missing in some places. Ugly scars lined his back as well as his legs. An eye patch rested over his left eye. He approached the door and swung the door knocker against it four times. On the fourth swing, the door swung open and released a horrible smell that seemed like a combination of rotten flesh, smoke from a fire, and fresh blood. The stallion merely wrinkled his nose for a fraction of a second and entered the castle.

The main hallway was adorned with fearfully dark décor. The carpet beneath his feet was dark crimson, with even darker splotches scattered upon it. Scarlet tapestries hung from the walls. They hosted a variety of paintings. The first one depicted a young mare with a flowing mane and a near-flawless complexion. But, if one should stare at said picture long enough, they would see her mane slowly fall out of her head, and her glowing face contort into an agonized grimace. Then, once you turned around and hurried on your way, her eyes would turn and glare at you as you left.

The second painting was of the castle itself, in all its dark, gothic glory. However, if a storm was to occur outside and lightning flashed at just the right time, one might see a hulking figure appear in front of the castle. But as soon as the lightning stopped, the figure would disappear, leaving a pony standing and blinking at what they weren't quite sure they actually saw.

The next few paintings were nearly the same. They all depicted either regal ponies, dark buildings, or strange, scary-looking final painting, however, showed a rather strange and simple scene. There was a swirling, black whirlpool with little off-white dots in it. While it seemed normal at first, if one were to look closer, they would see that the dots were actually miniscule painted ponies, or rather, what might have been ponies at one time. These figures had the same build as ponies, but they were…different. They had agonized, terror-stricken faces and were covered in tiny, detailed injuries. They appeared to be in the process of being swallowed by the dark void; mares, stallions, and foals all being swept away with no hope of escape.

The scarred stallion walked past all of these paintings without as much as a bat of an eyelash. He continued straight on down the hall, down to where another door awaited him. He simply pushed this one open, and stepped into the room. It was lit with an eerie red candlelight, and the flickering flames illuminated his face. Scars adorned it, and with the light shining on them, they cast shadows across his face and made him look old and cruel and cold.

The stallion stepped slowly toward the center of the room, where a throne adorned with chains and spikes stood, tall and intimidating. He kneeled down before it, and then finally spoke in a gravelly voice:

"I have returned, my Queen."

An unknown voice replied to him from the throne.

"Have you seen her? Does she have the necklace?" her voice was high and ice-cold.

"Indeed, my Queen. She has also encountered the young filly with whom she connects."

"I see."

"What shall you decide, your Majesty?"

"…send the Screamers after them. That should be warning enough."

"Yes, my Queen."

The stallion stood again, and turned to leave the throne room.

"Oh, and Darmetrius?"

"My Queen?"

"Do get the point across well."

* * *

><p>"…So, let me get this straight." Rarity said. "My sister is being haunted by a little ghost filly that wants her to defeat an evil demon spirit that could possibly bring down the world of the living?"<p>

"Yes, though out of the blue, I can say this is very true." Zecora replied.

"And you want all of us to help contact this ghost?" Rarity scratched her head. Zecora nodded.

Rarity, Zecora, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Sweetie Belle were all sitting inside the Ponyville library. It was about eight o' clock at night. Zecora and Sweetie Belle had arrived not too long ago, and had explained everything to the six mares. They had all had a bit of trouble wrapping their heads around the situation, especially Twilight, who was a prominent skeptic when it came to things such as ghosts.

"I know what I saw and heard, sis. She's real! This might be the only way to get her to leave me alone!" Sweetie Belle gave her sister a pleading look. Rarity sighed.

"I suppose I believe you, Sweetie Belle. But just how are we to go about doing this?"

"In a circle we will sit, and place the necklace inside of it. Then I'll chant at the stroke of twelve, and Melody Chimes will reveal herself." Zecora said, already sitting in position.

"Ah'm not one fer all this ghost mumbo-jumbo, but I trust what yer sayin', Sweetie Belle." Applejack said, shooting the filly a small smile.

"We'll make sure that ghost leaves you alone!" Pinkie Pie beamed. Beside her, Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"I guess this will work. I mean, it's not like there's anything else we can do."

"Um…I…I don't really care for ghosts…but, um…anything to help you…" Fluttershy said softly.

"You're absolutely certain about this, Sweetie Belle?" Twilight asked the filly hesitantly. Sweetie Belle nodded her head vigorously. Twilight sighed.

"…All right, I'll help."

"Thank you, all of you!" Sweetie Belle smiled.

Zecora said that the ritual would begin at midnight, so the eight ponies decided to eat dinner and talk for a while. When everypony's back was turned, two little fillies snuck into the library and took refuge behind a bookshelf. When 11:45 rolled around, Zecora began making several markings on a piece of paper. When she was done, she placed it on the floor. Then she lit four candles and placed them at the edges of the paper.

"The time has come to begin," she said. "Please come and join the circle I'm in."

Everypony sat down in a circle around the paper and candles. Sweetie Belle took off the necklace and gingerly placed it on the paper. She then took her place in the circle next to Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Everypony, please join hooves. Hold still and do not move." Zecora said. Closing her eyes in concentration, the zebra began to chant.

"By Celestia's day and Luna's night,  
>spirit come forth to the candle's light<br>your pony self to us show  
>and reveal your plans, so we may know."<p>

Before Sweetie Belle's eyes, the eighth-note necklace began to glow faintly. The candles seemed to burn brighter as the necklace began to float in the air. She could tell that Rarity and Fluttershy were seeing the same thing, because their grips on her hooves tightened. Then, ever so hesitantly, the ghost that was Melody Chimes appeared with the necklace around her neck. She was much less visible than the night before. There was silence for a minute, before Rainbow Dash said:

"Is it working?"

"What?" Sweetie said. "You can't see her?"

"She's here? Where?" Rainbow asked. Sweetie Belle blinked in disbelief.

"She's right there! In the middle of the circle, with the necklace on!"

"I don't see anypony."

"Is-is she making the necklace float, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked. Her younger sister gave her an incredulous look.

"She's WEARING it!"

"That she is here, I have no doubt." Zecora said. "Perhaps, Sweetie, you could coax her to come out?"

"Uh…" Sweetie Belle leaned forward. "M-Melody Chimes, it's okay." the ghost filly turned her head toward Sweetie Belle. Her dull eyes showed uncertainty.

"We don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk. Please show yourself."

Very, very hesitantly, the filly became more opaque. Gasps filled the room from the other mares present. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo covered their mouths. It was the same filly from earlier on the lake! Sweetie Belle also noticed that the room had become much colder. Melody looked around nervously before returning her gaze to Sweetie Belle. The living unicorn filly swallowed.

"Melody Chimes, I want to know why you're following me." Sweetie Belle eyed the necklace. "That's your necklace, isn't it? Are you mad that I took it? I'm sorry!"

"No, Sweetie Belle…" Melody shook her head. Her voice seemed stronger than the night before. "Not angry at you. I needed your help. I put the necklace there."

"Why?"

"Because I knew…" Melody paused. "I knew that whoever was Tied to me would come to the lake. You are Tied to me, Sweetie Belle."

"Tied to you?" Sweetie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember…the song I sang to you?"

Before Sweetie Belle, or anypony else, could say anything, the sound of music filled the room. Sweetie Belle became rigid.

Chimes…

"_Let's go a-swimming,  
>let's go a-swimming,<br>on a hot summer's day.  
>Oh, dear friend,<br>I'll see you again  
>come with me to the lake-<em>

"And we'll swim all day." Sweetie Belle finished the song. She gasped suddenly, and her eyes rolled backward into her head. She heard her sister calling her name, but it was far off, and she paid it little attention. Instead she watched as memories filled her head. Memories of parties, of games, of singing, of other fillies that she didn't know, and of a mare and stallion she didn't know. She saw the lake, she saw the fish, she saw black spots, and she saw an evil-looking mare with glowing red eyes. The visions went as suddenly as they'd come, and Sweetie was jerked back to reality with a sharp tug.

"Sweetie Belle, are you alright!" Rarity asked frantically.

"I'm fine, Rarity…" Sweetie's voice cracked with shock. She looked over at Melody.

"Melody…those memories…they…"

"My life." Melody smiled sadly. In her mind, Sweetie Belle saw the pieces come together.

"Melody." her voice was serious. "I remember you because…I am you, right?"

"…What!" Twilight said.

"Yes, Sweetie Belle." Melody bowed her head. "We are Tied because we are one. We are the same…or rather, were the same?"

"Wait…" Rainbow said. "So Melody IS you? How does that even work?"

"Yeah?" Scootaloo whispered to Apple Bloom from behind the bookcase.

"I am her past life," Melody said. "Everypony has a past life, and I am Sweetie Belle's."

"…I guess that makes sense…" Rainbow shrugged.

"I wanted to find you, Sweetie Belle, because I am in desperate need of your help." Melody's face became concerned. "The entire world needs your help. Ghostly Glamour has begun to take over the Spirit World. She has trapped me here for a long time. All she wants is to take both of our worlds."

"But…why me?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Why did you choose me?"

"You and I, Sweetie Belle…" Melody bit her lip. "We are the only ponies left with a Tie. The others either cut their Ties willingly or had their Ties cut by Ghostly Glam."  
>"So, basically, I'm really the ONLY pony that can help?"<p>

"Yes."

"This is very serious, you two," Zecora addressed Sweetie and Melody. "Melody, what exactly do you want this young filly to do?"

"I want Sweetie Belle to come with me and help defeat Ghostly Glamour."

"Go with you? Where?" Rarity interjected. She cringed as Melody turned to stare at her.

"To Ghostly Glamour's castle. Then we will defeat her."

"Hold on just a second," Sweetie Belle said. "I don't have to do this right NOW, do I?" she looked at the ghost uneasily. Melody shook her head.

"No, no. We must have time to prepare. The only problem…" Melody's translucent eyebrows furrowed. "Is that I must stay here to prepare. Is there any way to do so?" she turned to Zecora.

"…I admit there is a way, to bring you here and make you stay. Though it will take the strength of everypony here, I assure you there is nothing to fear." Zecora said.

"Please, do this right away Miss!" Melody pleaded. Zecora nodded and looked at everypony in the circle.

"Everypony, please clear your head. Think only of Melody Chimes instead. With our powers combined into spiritual giving, we will transport Melody to the world of the living."

All the ponies closed their eyes in total concentration. Sweetie Belle tried her hardest to think only about the ghostly filly in front of her, and bringing her here so they could talk more. Unbeknownst to her, anypony else, her horn began to glow with a sweet pastel green aura. She concentrated harder, and the aura grew brighter. She tried her very hardest. _Bring Melody to us, _she thought. _So I can help her. Bring her here._

Within the circle, the candle flames flared up, illuminating the library, as well as the shocked faces of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Melody was beginning to materialize; she was enveloped in a pale, misty light. Her features became more pronounced, and she was no longer transparent. She looked remarkably like Sweetie Belle; the only, ONLY difference, in fact, was their hair! The filly looked at her hooves before speaking in a breathless voice.

"I…I do believe it worked…"

The magic faded around her, and the candles went out as a gust of wind blew through the room.

There had been no open doors or windows…

Apple Bloom suddenly felt very cold. She turned and looked at Scootaloo, who was shivering. The fur on the back of her neck was beginning to prickle with fearful goosebumps. Steady uneasiness made its way into her, until her heart was jumping in her throat and her blood felt like it was turning cold. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Something is wrong…" Zecora looked around the room concernedly. Everypony was feeling about the same way as Apple Bloom was, Sweetie Belle being the one affected most. She looked to the newly-materialized Melody Chimes and saw a most horrible look on her face. Her features were contorted with pure, raw fear, her eyes transfixed above Sweetie Belle's head. Said unicorn shut her eyes tight, fighting against her will to NOT turn around.

Back at the bookshelf, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo huddled together out of pure fear as they stared at the large, dark, hulking figure standing over their friend. It was then that Scootaloo felt a most unsettling presence behind HER. She clutched Apple Bloom tighter. The earth filly seemed to have had the same feeling, because she gulped and turned around.

And her bloody-murder scream rang through the entire library.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoopsie! Cliffie! ;D<strong>

**That's why they're called Screamers, folks :D**

**Do review! C U next time!**


	5. I've Come to a Decision

So, hello again, everyone.

I know I haven't updated anything in forever.

The truth is, I've been thinking really hard about all I've done, and what I should do.

I loved writing fanfiction, I really did. Now, though, I find myself opening an unfinished chapter and staring at it, typing a few words, erasing them, and starting again. I planned stuff out, got myself all excited, and launched into a bunch of stories I had imagined up with great characters, plots, and conclusions. I even made some promises that I don't think I'll be able to keep. I haven't updated anything in nearly a year. I don't really have an excuse. Even when I write with my best friend nowadays, our stories aren't so much fanfics as they are planning out the lives of our original characters...I don't know why, maybe we don't know how to keep the real characters in their element? We mostly come up with random little ideas that never get completed, and thus we have a ton of unfinished documents taking up space in Google Drive. Either way, long-term stories about characters that aren't mine have become ridiculously hard to write. Even the stories with mainly OCs are hard, seeing as I can never seem to stay in a single fandom for more than a few months. It's been going on for years, so I feel like this is my only way to deal with this.

I think it's time I said goodbye.

Fanfiction has always been my go-to site for stories based on whatever I'm currently into, and there are so many wonderful works I've seen, followed, and favorited. I know how it feels to be kept waiting on a story, and I'm so sorry to all of you who've been waiting for updates only to be let down like this...but I'd hate myself for just leaving without saying anything.

If it's not too much trouble, and if anyone would really like to, they can adopt the unfinished stories and series. They include: Greyscale Manifest; Glitter Fins; Purity: Earth Priestess; The Misadventures of Ivy and Avery!; Ghostly Glam; Itch, Twitch, Love Knows Not Fear; Such Is Life; The Love of Doctor Brightenstein. You can PM me or something (not really sure how this works) and then you can take it over...again, only if you would like to. You don't have to. (The stories will be deleted from my profile once someone claims them)

I'll keep my account up after all this, but I won't be posting any more stories. It'll be like I'm here, but not here.

I hope everyone will respect my decision, and please forgive me for the time you may have spent waiting. Thank you all so much for being the most amazing readers ever. Please keep on writing your own stories and stay with what you love~.

Thank you for everything.

~Smiley :)


End file.
